


Sister, Brother.

by Childoficarus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationship, Child Abuse, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, I don’t know I sat down and this is what came out, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Bit of Dark Humor and Dark Peter, Neither May or Ned is in this Sorry :(, Running Away, Sad with a Happy Ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoficarus/pseuds/Childoficarus
Summary: Michelle is nine when she meets Peter ParkerHe’s white, and small and looks sickly thin but he’s got a smile that makes him look like he’s the happiest boy in the world.Michelle is tall and scrawny like him too, she’s got a sharp glare for a nine year old and doesn’t speak to anyone.She can see through his facade.She notices the bruisesShe has them tooSo she sits down on the table and reads her book of the history of the Civil War and a little bit of the War Hero Captain America. He stares at her curiously and pulls at the hem of the oversized sweater.“Michelle” She glances and he nods.“Peter”





	Sister, Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE SOME ANGST

Michelle is nine when she meets Peter Parker

He’s white, and small and looks sickly thin but he’s got a smile that makes him look like he’s the happiest boy in the world.

Michelle is tall and scrawny like him too, she’s got a sharp glare for a nine year and doesn’t speak to anyone. 

She can see through his facade.

She notices the bruises 

She has them too

So she sits down on the table and reads her book of the history of the civil war and a little bit of the War Hero Captain America. He stares at her curiously and pulls at the hem of the oversized sweater.

“Michelle” She glances and he nods.

“Peter”

 

Peter is Ten years old when he quietly whispers about how his uncle gets drunk at night and how Peter locks himself in the cupboard so he doesn’t hit him.

Michelle offhandedly cracks a joke about him being Harry Potter 

Peter blinks

And then his own shit eating grin stretches across his lips.

And for what felt like the first time in forever MJ felt content in that moment with Peter.

 

A few weeks later Peter looks at MJ with her bloody nose and busted lip and tears rolling down her cheeks he swore that he’ll always be by her side

So does MJ.

 

She’s eleven years old when she tells him to call her MJ

“It’s what my friends call me”

He grins.

“Okay, MJ.”

 

When they’re twelve somehow their school gets a trip to Oscorp which Peter is less than thrilled about because  _ “Tony Stark is wayyyyy cooler”  _ even though Stark has currently been missing for two weeks now in Afghanistan. 

MJ doesn’t think he’s going to come back

Her mama didn’t, why would he?

Peter wanders off because  _ of course he did  _ and comes back rubbing the back of his neck. Saying a spider bit him.

MJ Rolls her eyes and asks if he’s okay, he says yes. And that’s that.

Peter doesn’t come to school for two days after that.

MJ nearly chews her lips off.

When he does come back he drags her off to an alleyway and explains  _ everything  _

MJ is quiet 

She asks if he’s going to do anything with them

Peter’s smile falls.

He doesn’t know

But she does

 

Peter watches his uncle die from a gunshot wound. 

Strangely enough he doesn’t feel any remorse 

He should 

He  _ should  _

But he doesn’t 

Peter tells MJ about it. 

Peter runs from the CPS and hides out in an old ratty building. 

MJ twirls a look of his hair around her finger and tells him everything is going to be okay.

 

MJ runs away from home when she’s thirteen. Her and Peter are on their own. 

Weirdly enough, she’s never felt more free. Even when she’s making her lips bleed and the bags under her eyes grow as she waits for Peter to swing back into the old abandoned building they’ve claimed as theirs until they can figure something out.

 

When They’re fourteen. Stark decides he’s going to come into their lives, he’s going to take Peter to Germany to help him fix  _ their  _ mess up. MJ screams, she screams and she cries and throws a tantrum at Peter, at Stark. Before Stark said he would make sure peter was safe. That if anything got too serious he take him out of the fight.

The plane chair is the softest thing she’s ever felt before. 

 

She chews her lips anxiously until Peter comes in and tackles her to the bed excitedly telling her  _ everything  _ and she snaps at that Hogan guy quite viciously when he glares at Peter.

Stark comes in and asks them why they’re living like they are.

MJ explains because Peter’s lips became wobbly.

Stark is quiet

 

The next thing she knows she’s living in the Avengers compound and being put back into school while Stark is apparently taking away her father’s rights of her.

That night Peter crawls into  _ her bed  _ and lets her cry with relief.

  
  


Ms. Potts is incredibly Sweet. And kind and scary and she’s everything MJ strives to be one day.

She’s guesses her and Stark have a few private words when he gives her a burnt omelette and Introduces them.

 

They’re Fifteen when Ms. Potts becomes Mrs. Stark.

And Mr. and Mrs. Stark decided To legally take them in. 

To MJ, He goes from Stark, to Tony. 

It takes a while before they get to dad.

He smiles gently at her and tells her it’s okay. They’ll get there when they’re there.

 

She crawls into Peter’s bed late at night and cries.

He cries too

_ “Sister” _

_ “Brother”  _

  
  



End file.
